givenfandomcom-20200214-history
Hiiragi Kashima Anime/Image Gallery
This is the Anime gallery for Hiiragi Kashima Hiiragi notices Mafuyu.jpg Hiiragi asking Mafuyu what he's doing here Ep3.PNG Hiiragi sitting alone.jpg Hiiragi looks at Yagi Ep3.JPG Hiiragi tells Shizusumi that he saw Mafuyu.jpg Mafuyu turning to see Hiiragi.jpg Hiiragi asking Mafuyu if he plays music.jpg Hiiragi asking Mafuyu about Yuki's guitar.jpg Hiiragi saying hello to Mafuyu.jpg Hiiragi telling Mafuyu that he won't criticize him.jpg Hiiragi telling Mafuyu that they haven't talked since the funeral.jpg Hiiragi realizing that Yuki's mom allowed Mafuyu to take the guitar.jpg Hiiragi asking Mafuyu which one it is Ep6.PNG Hiiragi asking Mafuyu which is it.jpg Hiiragi telling Mafuyu if he just can't let go.jpg Hiiragi asking Mafuyu what his reason is for playing music Ep6.PNG 2019-08-25 (1).PNG Hiiragi telling Shizusumi that he met up with Mafuyu.jpg Yagi telling Hiiragi not to worry Ep6.PNG Hiiragi telling Shizusumi that it's hilarious.jpg Hiiragi telling Shizusmi that he'll worry and how can he help it.jpg Hiiragi telling Yagi of course he will worry Ep6.PNG Story Image05Ep8.jpg Hiiragi talking to Tsubaki (2).png 2019-08-30.png Hiiragi calling Mafuyu's phone (30).png Hiiragi waiting outside (38).png Hiiragi regretting it (37).png Hiiragi stopping by a classroom(34).png Hiiragi admitting that he didn't do anything (33).png Hiiragi on the bench looking at Mafuyu (31).png Hiiragi looking at Mafuyu & Yuki (47).png Hiiragi & Yagi looking at the two (46).png Yagi watching Hiiragi playing video game (43).png Hiiragi Yagi Mafuyu & Yuki(42).png Yuki with Hiiragi & Yagi (59).png Hiiragi, Yuki & Yagi turning around.png Hiiragi Yuki & Yagi turning around (56).png Hiiragi watching Yuki & Mafuyu (54).png Hiiragi & Yagi watching Mafuyu & Yuki fighting.png Hiiragi looking at Yuki (65).png Hiiragi watching the fight (64).png Hiiragi waving goodbye to Mafuyu.jpg Hiiragi wanting to be forgiven.jpg Hiiragi upset that he lost.jpg Hiiragi telling Mafuyu that he knows how he feels.jpg Hiiragi telling Mafuyu dummy.jpg Hiiragi smacking Mafuyu.jpg Hiiragi realizing that he can come see Mafuyu perform.jpg Hiiragi realizing Mafuyu and Yuki kissing.jpg Hiiragi outside in the rain.jpg Hiiragi going to Yuki's house.jpg Hiiragi and Yagi sitting together.jpg Hiiragi looking at Mafuyu (61).png Hiiragi saying do your best (58).png Hiiragi listening to Mafuyu (57).png Hiiragi on the school rooftop (54).png Hiiragi sitting down (53).png Hiiragi telling Mafuyu shut up (52).png Yagi telling Hiiragi that Yatake's band took too long.jpg Hiiragi screaming at Mafuyu & Yuki (10).png Hiiragi & Yagi amazed (6).png Hiiragi & Yagi at the concert (1).png Mafuyu & Hiiragi outside during the night.png Yagi patting Hiiragi on the head (49).png Hiiragi turning around (47).png Hiiragi telling Yagi he is glad for Mafuyu (45).png Hiiragi hugging Yagi (44).png Hiiragi about to hug Yagi (43).png Yagi looking at Hiiragi crying (42).png Hiiragi starts crying even more (41).png Hiiragi starts crying (40).png Hiiragi & Yagi walking (37).png Hiiragi thinking (32).png Hiiragi watching Mafuyu holding a new string (31).png Hiiragi watching Mafuyu (30).png Yagi & Hiiragi greeting Mafuyu (29).png Mafuyu finding it hilarious (37).png Hirragi is the vocalist (36).png Mafuyu, Hiiragi & Yagi talking (28).png Mafuyu asking who the vocalist is (35).png Mafuyu asking what are promo shots (27).png Yagi telling about their band (34).png Hiiragi asking Mafuyu what (26).png Hiiragi being held back by Yagi (33).png Hiiragi getting mad at Mafuyu (32).png Mafuyu concluding that Hiiragi has no friends (31).png Mafuyu asking Hiiragi about guitarist (30).png Hiirgi & Yagi at Mafuyu's place (21).png Character hiiragi.png Hiiragi Kashima's head.jpg|Hiiragi Kashima's head Hiiragi Kashima Opening Song Preview.JPG Hiiragi saying hello.gif|Episode 6 Hiiragi not going to criticize.gif|Episode 6 Hiiragi watching Mafuyu and Yuki kiss.gif|Episode 8 Hiiragi telling Mafuyu dummy.gif|Episode 8 Hiiragi crying.gif|Episode 10 Twitter Hiiragi|Episode 3 Somebody Else Preview Given 2 hours till broadcasting Creep.jpg|Episode 6 Creep Preview (Hiiragi to the left) Episode 8 Hiiragi waiting outside.jpg|Episode 8 Time Is Running Out Preview Story Image05Ep8.jpg|Episode 8 Episode Preview 8 Time Is Running Out Tweet (1).jpg|Episode 8 Time Is Running Out Preview (Hiiragi to the left) Category:Galleries